Ultra Operation No. 1
is the 1st episode of the series, Ultraman. This episode aired on July 17th, 1966. Synopsis When an Alien Superhero named Ultraman comes to Earth chasing after the fugitive monster Bemular, He fuses with Shin Hayata, a member of the Science Patrol who was killed by accident during Ultraman's chase. Plot The scene opens up with Shin Hayata, a member of the Science Special Search Party (or the Science Patrol for short) going on one of his missions when he spots an unusual sight! Two Balls of Energy flying frantically around Ryugamori, with one that is red chasing after one that is Blue. Following after the two balls of energy, Hayata follows after the Blue one as he watches it submerge into a nearby Lake. Suddenly as he is doing so, his VTOL Plane is struck by the Red one and they both crash off the Lake's Shore! Nearby at the Science Patrol's HQ, the Team's other members, consisting of Akiko Fuji, Mitsuhiro Ide, Daisuke Arashi, and their Captain, Toshio Muramatsu all pick up several police reports and sightings of the strange phenomena involving the Two Balls of Energy as well (when Hayata first spotted them, he reported to them of the Balls Actions.) When the team is unable to contact Hayata after learning of his VTOL Plane crashing, the members immediately head out to find and rescue him. Meanwhile at the site of Hayata's collision, Hayata is seen lying besides the wreckage, having ejected from it but still unconscious. Suddenly as a group of people arrive to see the wreckage as well, Hayata's body is encased in the same type of Red Ball as before. Inside, Hayata finds himself subconsciously confronted by a mysterious red and silver Alien. The Alien, known as "Ultraman" comes from Nebula M78, having unintentionally arrived on Earth while pursuing a fiendish alien monster known as "Bemular." Feeling guilty for accidentally causing Hayata to become a casualty in his efforts to stop the Monster, Ultraman offers Hayata his own life so that they can live on as one in both body and spirit and to combat any threat on Earth together. In order to do so, Ultraman presents Hayata with a device known as the "Beta Capsule," informing him to use it whenever he is in trouble. With the formalities made, the Red Ball suddenly explodes shortly before the Science Patrol arrives to look for Hayata. Arriving on the scene of his VTOL Plane's wreckage, the members learn for the witnesses of Hayata's "abduction" and both the Science Patrol and the witnesses form a Search Party to find Hayata after learning that his body is nowhere to be found. The Search Party continues into the night and into the next day with no success. Suddenly during everyone's search, the Monster Bemular emerges from the Lake it landed in and frightens away everyone in the Search Party! The Science Patrol tries to fend off the Space Monster with their weapons, but it does little damage to Bemular, who slumps back into the Lake shortly after. Suddenly back at the Science Patrol's HQ, Hayata himself contacts Fuji and requests that she sends him a Submarine to fight off Bemular immediately. As Fuji brings the requested Submarine, Hayata reveals himself to the rest of the Science Patrol members to their surprise and informs them of his plan to fight off Bemular while the Monster is tired from his travel. Working together with the Science Patrol in Fuji's VTOL, and Hayata in the Submarine, Hayata manages to draw Bemular out of the Water constantly with the Submarine's Torpedoes being fired at the Monster, allowing the Science Patrol to attack Bemular with their Missiles when he surfaces. Bemular however quickly gets provoked by the Science Patrol's attacks and at one point manages to catch Hayata's Sub in his jaws, hurling it onto dry land, thus leaving it powerless. To keep the rest of the Science Patrol away as well, Bemular holds them off with its Heat Ray. Then just as Bemular surfaces to finish off Hayata in the Sub, Hayata emerges and using the Beta Capsule for the first time ever, Hayata becomes Ultraman! Ultraman wrestles with Bemular on the shore of Ryugamori and after managing to outmanuver Bemular with his speed, Ultraman tosses the Monster around several times before hurling the Monster back into the Lake. Bemular desparately tries to flee from his fight with the Hero by reverting back into its Energy Ball, but this time the Monster is not so lucky, as Ultraman fires on him with his signature attack, the Specium Ray, which destroys Bemular. Victorious in his first fight on Earth, Ultraman flies away. Later, Hayata finally manages to reunite with the rest of the Science Patrol in-person and he tells them of the Alien Hero, Ultraman! Cast * Kōji Ishizaka as the Narrator * Susumu Kurobe as Shin Hayata * Akiji Kobayashi as Captain Toshio Muramatsu * Sandayū Dokumamushi as Daisuke Arashi * Masanari Nihei as Mitsuhiro Ide * Hiroko Sakurai as Akiko Fuji * Akihide Tsuzawa as Isamu Hoshino * Hisashi Kondo as Ultraman (voice-over) Special Guests * Hakase Kuni as a Saitama Policeman * Kōzō Watanabe as a Saitama Policeman Suit Actors * Bin "Satoshi" Furuya as Ultraman * Teruo Aragaki as Bemular Notes *Despite being the 1st episode of the series, this was the 5th episode to be made during production. Errors *When the Science Patrol dispatches to search for Hayata shortly after Ultraman's Travel Sphere collides with him, the shadow of one of the crew member's can be seen being cast upon the night sky as the VTOL takes off. *During his scuffle with Bemular, Hayata can be seen bleeding from his forehead from being tossed around by the Monster. However just as he transforms into Ultraman for the first time, as well as the episode's ending scene, his wound is no longer present. External Links *Watch on Hulu *Watch on Shout Factory TV References Category:Ultraman Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premieres